1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position-limiting mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a position-limiting mechanism of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Advancement of semiconductor devices and display technology leads to continuous development of electronic devices towards compactness, capabilities for performing multiple functions, and portability. Common electronic devices include personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, notebook computers, and so forth. In order to achieve the objective of compactness, most portable electronic devices are designed to be foldable to save the storage space.
A notebook computer, for instance, is equipped with a battery for supplying power to the system during operation, so as to allow a user to carry and use the notebook computer everywhere. In most cases, the battery is configured at the rear end of the bottom of the notebook computer. In addition, a detachable bottom cover can be configured at the bottom of the notebook computer for the convenience of replacing, maintaining, or cleaning components in the notebook computer. A knob is often configured at the bottom of the notebook computer, and the user can push the knob to drive the mechanism to fasten or release the battery. Given the knob not only can fasten or release the battery but also can fasten or release the bottom cover, the design of the mechanism at the bottom of the notebook computer can be simplified, and assembly and disassembly of the battery and the bottom cover can be expedited.